Setting Him Up
by altava
Summary: Professor Layton's students see that he hasn't been himself lately. Why? Claire, that's why. What do they do? why, they set him up on a date of course! Rated T, not because it's a bad story, but because I'm WAY too paranoid for my own good. (I don't own PL. Sadly.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had a few days ago. You're hearing from the point of view of Colin Avorey, a student of the professor's. Is he an OC of mine? ... I guess you coud say that. Not my main, but a character I made up for this story. Hope you like this! P.S.: THERE ARE A LOT OF SPOILERS FOR THE LOST FUTURE. I don't want to ruin anything, so read at your own risk!**

**I don't own Professor Layton. (Sadly. ),; ) Enjoy!**

"Colin!" Ronnie called. I turned around and a blonde boy was running my way. I scooted over in my seat as he walked into class and he plopped down next to me. A bunch of other kids crowded around me too, quickly discussing the night's plan before the professor came in.

"Did you get a hold of her?" A girl asked.

"You're _sure_ this'll work, right, mate?" Another boy.

All of us - the professor's homeroom class - came up with an idea too - crazily enough - set the Professor up with a girl.

What professor am I talking about, you may ask? Professor Layton.

It was a few months ago. He went on another one of those adventures. Turns out the girl helping him since the beginning was his old girlfriend. As it happens, he's grieved over her for the past _ten years._ And now that she's gone again, the grieving has returned. He doesn't look different - the little changes aren't obvious, but if you look real hard, they're there.

He would always have a twinkle in his eye whenever he laughed at something, making the entire room smile. He was always serious, and yet, always cracking us up with jokes. But now... Don't get me wrong, he still does it, but if you squint really good, his laughter seems a tad bit forced nowadays. Ever since his girlfriend left him. Again.

"Morning, every- Well, well. Planning something, are we?" The professor walked in with a smirk. Everyone dispersed and sat in their seats. "No, sir." We said. He chuckled once. "I beg to differ..." He mumbled, making us laugh again. Yep, good ol' Professor.

"Er... Professor Layton?" Someone in the back called. Ronnie, my best friend. "Yes, Ron?" He answered. Ronnie cleared his throat a little. "Are... Have you been okay lately?" The professor blinked, but caught his meaning. "I'm sorry? ...Oh." He sighed, sitting down behind his desk. "I understand that you're all... worried about me, I suppose you could say. And I'm grateful for that, really. But I assure you, I'm fine. I've accepted it, and I've moved on. Nothing to it." He looked at us. The looks in our eyes must've given everything away.

"... You set me up on a date with a girl, didn't you."

The class laughed, but nodded. "It was Colin's idea." A girl said. "What!?" I retorted, much to Layton's amusement. The man laughed again. "I appreciate it, Colin. Really, I do." He thought for a moment, leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you tell me about her, then." I blinked. So did half of the class. "Huh?" I asked. The professor shrugged. "I'm in a discussion mood today." The class hissed with delight. "Yesss!" some said gleefully. Whenever he was in that mood, we just talked. He didn't demonstrate anything, didn't explain anything. Just had conversations with us. Apparently, today's was about his little date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well..." Colin started. "First of all, I was _not_ the only one with this idea, _Trucy_." He glared at the girl, albeit with a smirk. He looked back at the professor. "She seems perfect for you. She has a lot of your interests. We asked her about herself, and-" The professor cut him off, holding up his hand. "Hang on. You actually sat down with her and asked her things?" Layton asked. The twenty-six young adults in the room nodded. Hershel shook his head, smirking slightly. "Okay, and what did she say?"

Colin continued, "Well, anyway, when we asked her about herself, she said, and I quote, 'Alright, I'll talk to you kids. But the first thing you should know is that I'm a huge nerd. So don't be surprised if I bore you.'" Colin smirked when the professor's eyebrow raised. "A nerd? Really? Define 'nerd' for me, Colin. What does she like?" Colin looked around, and a lot of people smirked. "... What?" Layton asked. A boy with shaggy black hair spoke up. "For one thing, she's a... how did she say it? Sounded like 'pothead' but I know it wasn't that..."

Layton sat up in his seat at that word. "You mean "Potterhead", right...?" He started to smile. A few kids started chuckling. "Yeah, she's a Harry Potter fan, professor." And a bit of a Doctor Who fan. I think she said that too..." The shaggy-haired boy spoke again. Hershel was really smiling now, leaning back in his seat once again. "You wouldn't happen to... have a picture of her, would you...?" Hershel asked, and the class laughed a bit again. Melody, a girl with slightly curly hair the color of a red-velvet cupcake and blue eyes, spoke up, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I do." She walked over to the professor, handing him her phone. "She's really pretty." And sure enough, Layton smiled at her appearance. Wavy, auburn-colored hair, slightly fair skin, and her eyes - 'Wow...' He thought when he looked at them - a pale, calm green, and if you looked close enough, you could see little blue fibers in her iris. "Wow, she is pretty." He said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Setting Him Up - Ch. 3

"She _is_ pretty, isn't she? We knew you'd think so too, Professor." A girl in the back said with a smile. "I really do appreciate the gesture you guys. Thank you." The professor leaned forward and gave the girl back her phone, and she rushed back off to her seat. The man leaned back in his chair again. "I assume you've set a date up already?" Colin spoke up again. "As a matter of fact, we have. Friday night, about 7. We... kinda told her your address..." The boy blushed. Layton chuckled. "I'm not so concerned that _she_ knows my address... I'm more concerned that _you_ know it." Layton remarked, drawing more giggles from the students.

"Well..." Ronnie spoke up for the first time in a while. "We did a bit of... _research_ on you, Professor. We can't set you up on a blind date without knowing a bit about you ourselves, now, can we?" The man laughed. "I guess not. Very well, then. What else is there to talk about? We've come this far today without explaining and for some reason I don't really want to start now." He stopped for a second, then leaned forward intently, turning on the monitor of the laptop he brought with him.

Turning on an overhead projector, an image of the professor's desktop appeared on the front board. "Who wants to watch a movie?" He asked, much to everyone's delight. A girl in the back - Melody - laughed. "It's the Ace Attorney movie, isn't it, Professor Layton?" The man smirked.

"... Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Setting Him Up - Ch. 4

**This is it, guys! The date is finally here! It's a clear, chilly Friday. Seven o' clock in the evening. Let's see how it goes...**

"Hello."

The girl stood here in doorway. Wavy auburn locks flowed elegantly down to the middle of her back. Blue-green eyes showed a tad bit of shyness. And the dress she wore - pale green, strapless, with a black ribbon around the middle ending in a graceful bow at the small of her back - it complemented her curves beautifully.

Hershel blushed at the sight of her. Here she was, looking at her black heels, acting all shy, when the professor himself hadn't even thought to change his wardrobe! His cheeks showed him no mercy as they flushed an impressive shade of bloodred. He stepped aside and held his hand out toward the den. "Please, come in." She smiled at him - quite adorably, he thought - and entered the room. "The restaurant isn't far from here. It's within walking distance, as a matter of fact. I'd offer you some tea, but I thought perhaps we could get some when we got there-" A glance out the window. "-... Or not." Lucky him; his car was in the middle of the parking lot.

The now-soaking-wet parking lot.

It had started _pouring._

"Wonderful." The woman said. Surprisingly enough, she said it sith quite a sweet smile. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "I like it in here. It's very cozy." Hershel walked to the small kitchen. "So... Would you like some tea, then?" The girl giggled. "That sounds lovely, thank you." Hershel readied the pot and had it on the stove in a matter of a few minutes.

"Forgive me..." He said walking back into the den, "... but I seem to have neglected to ask your name. I assume you already know mine..." The woman laughed again - a soft, tinkling sound that made him smile - and nodded. "My name is Avianna." She held her hand out to him. He sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"So... What exactly do you like? I mean, I've heard from the kids you're a fan of a few things." He shrugged, standing up again to tend to the tea brewing. "You'd think I was nerdy if I told you. Believe me." She said with a bit of a shy edge to her voice. Hershel just laughed, setting a teacup in front of her.

"That's not what I thought of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Setting Him Up - Ch. 5

"Not what you though of me, huh?" Avianna asked with a smile. Hershel laughed, but shook his head. "If you're a nerd," He said with a smirk, "... then I may as well have _no_ friends." The woman laughed. "Oh, really?" Hershel put his teacup down beside hers and took a seat. "Do tell." She insisted, now genuinely interested. "Just how many..." She paused, smirking shyly. "How many _fandoms_ am I a part of?" She looked up at him, smiling and giggling. "Well," He started.

"There's the wizard fandom, the time-traveling fandom, the fandom that saddled me with unnecessary..." He paused. "... _Feelings._" They finished the sentence simultaneously. Hershel let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, that." Avianna sounded surprised. "Honestly, I'm surprised." She picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Wow, this is really good. It's very... distinct." She said, taking another sip. "Did you come up with it?" She asked. Hershel shrugged. "Sort of. It's a recipe; I simply switched a few of the ingredients out. A risky move, I know. But I'm not dead yet, am I?" She laughed. "Guess so." Hershel took a sip out of his own cup.

After about a minute of a bit of silence, he decided to really take in what she looked like. Caramel-auburn hair, dyed honey blonde about two inches from the eyes that resembled sea foam, with blue fibers if you looked close. And look close, he did. Avianna giggled. "Taken a bit of an interest, have you?" She said. He snapped back to reality. Their faces were barely three inches from each other. "Oh!" He blushed. "S-Sorry about that." He chuckled, trying to pull back. But something... wasn't letting him.

Her hand, on his shoulder.

"You know... Your eyes are pretty captivating, as well..." She said to him with yet another shy smile. "D-Do you think so?" He asked, a bit more of a blush tinging his cheeks. "Mm-hmm." She giggled. He smiled when she did. It was so... _cute_, the way she closed her eyes when she laughed...

And the way her bangs fell just a little in front of her right eye...

And the way her lips felt against his...

Wait... **_What?_**

**A/N: Whaaat!? Angela updated her story!? What is this sorcery!? Anyway, I had this idea - in the middle of class, but that's not important - and I had to write it. I hope you like it! I made it fluffy! Fluffier than my friend Miguel! (And he's pretty fluffy...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Setting Him Up - Ch. 6

Had he really just... Did he really...

_What?_

"P-Professor Layton... I..." Avianna blushed. So did Hershel, and a good three times worse than she, at that. "I-I'm... Sorry about that... Heh..." The professor stammered, almost incomprehensibly. The girl giggled. "It's... It's quite alright... Oh, do forgive my stuttering, please..." She chuckled again. Layton gave a bit of a laugh as well. Regaining her composure quickly enough, she turned her back on the professor, laying on him, fitting herself - in both of their opinions, quite nicely - into the shape of his left side, molding herself into him. He put his arm gently around her, his arm wrapping around her in the same area the bow on her dress was, which was around her stomach, and digging his fingertips slightly into her side. She squirmed a bit, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Ah!" Her small hands quickly covered her mouth. "Mmph..." She mumbled. Removing her hands, she shook her head, slightly, quickly, and with a smile on her face. "P-Please don't... I'm ticklish, okay? There, I've said it."

At this, the professor turned himself carefully, positioning himself so she lay on his stomach, one leg folded under her back, his knee just hitting her back, but not enough to render her uncomfortable. She rested her head on his chest, her arms snaking their way up to his neck, wrapping themselves around it. Both his arms now wound gently around her stomach where the deep teal ribbon wrapped around her stomach. "You say it as though it were a bad thing." She looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face. "It might as well be." She said, smirking back. Hershel raised an eyebrow at her statement. "How so?" He asked genuinely. She laughed, taking one of her hands and caressing his cheek. He felt his knees go weak, even though he was sitting - no, not even that. He was lounging on the couch. He was laying down a bit, and she was, too, albeit _on him._

"How so, you ask?" She repeated. "Well, from just one glance, I can already say you seem like the type of guy who might just take advantage of that fact. Don't deny it; I'm sure you would..." She giggled, caressing his cheek some more. He took his index finger, chuckling, and quickly tickled her under her chin, to which Avianna giggled, swatting his hand away. "Hahah, see? I knew it." She took her hands on either side of his face, brought his face down to hers, and gave him the lightest and quickest of kisses he'd ever had. He closed his eyes for a moment and chuckled once more. His arms tightened shightly around her stomach, and Avianna placed her hands over his, cuddling into his chest.

"Well, that was nice." She said, a soft smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers GeorgiexxxSuarez and Anastasia Dove! I love you noth so much! ;D Anyway...**

**Whaaaaat!? Angela's being ****_productive_**** and writing ****_two chapters in one day!?_**** What is this sorcery!? Well, whatever black magic is possessing me to write... I leave you with this, I guess. Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

_The next day in class..._

"Well then! Now that we're _finally_ done with that _monstrosity_..." Professor Layton said with a sigh, making his students laugh, just as he always does, he closed the book he was lecturing the class with, walked over to his desk, and started to rummage through it, looking for a file containing the day's lesson plans. "... I believe there's one more thing we have to cover before the class ends." After a couple minutes' searching left him fruitless, he shrugged. "No? Really? Well then, I suppose we're done for the day. And with... an _hour_ left, _really?_" He thought aloud, making the young adults snicker yet again. "An _hour?_" One of the students called. "Wow." Said another.

Layton sat down in his leather swivel chair and leaned back. "I am on a roll to_day!"_ He said to no one in particular, clapping his hands once in accomplishment. "I'd have a random talk with you guys but I've really got nothing on my mind. Has anyone got any ideas?" He said with a satisfactory smile on his lips. Of course, Colin was the first one to speak. Colin, the one who revealed to Professor Layton that there was to be a plan to set him up on that date.

"How'd your date go?"

At this, every student murmured with excitement, hoping the professor would tell them. The older man sighed. "I knew someone would say that..." He paused a second. "Foy your information, _Colin, _it actually went quite well." He chuckled once. "And considering how little experience I have with women, I'm quite pleased with myself." Even he had to laugh a little at that one. "In fact..." The professor said, to Colin specifically, standing up and turning his chair around so he'd have to sit open-legged on the chair and rest his chin on the back, "... I find it quite ironic. What I just said about how I am with girls. And not just ironic in my case, oh no. It's quite ironic for you as well." Colin blinked. "What are you implying, professor?" The shaggy-haired boy questioned. Layton chuckled. "I've heard from a few of my... female students..." he chuckled again.

"What's so funny, Professor Layton?" Colin asked. Layton held a finger up. "Sorry, this is just too rich." He took a breath. "I've heard you're quite good with the ladies. And yet... if I'm not mistaken... you don't even have a girlfriend. Which makes me wonder what exactly those girls mean when they say you're... _good_... Colin..." He smirked as the entire room cackled and made "Ooooh"'ing noises. "What a burn, bro." Colin's best friend Ronnie laughed. Colin's cheeks went a fiery shade of plum, and very quickly at that. The professor laughed. "I'm sorry for calling you out like that, Colin... but that was pure _perfection,_ you have to admit..." Colin paused a moment, then chuckled. "It _was_ pretty good, actually..." Layton laughed. "See?"

A girl in the back of the classroom brought the first subject back up, saying "What exactly did you two do yesterday, Professor?" The man sighed. "Well - Ron, I don't know what you're doing with your eyebrows, but I know what it means, and you' better stop, okay? We didn't do _that."_ An uproarous laughter arose from the students. "If you must know, Amanda, we ended up staying at my house because just when we were about to leave it started to pour, as being the intellegent man I am, I parked in the middle of the bloody parking lot." The students roared with laughter again at almost hearing him curse - something he _never_ did. He rolled his eyes. "Damnit, ron, would you stop with the eyebrow thing!?" He chuckled. "Fine." He called back to the older man. "Did you guys kiss?" Multiple "Oooh"'s and wolf-whistles arose from the twenty-odd students. The man smiled. "And what if I say we did?" The girls mostly squealed; the boys continued to wolf-whistle. "Hey now..." The professor said, snapping his fingers a few times, "... I never said we did. I asked what you'd say_ if I told you I did. _Never did I say we really did kiss..." He looked at the ground. "... But yes, we did." He looked back up slightly to find that the girls had continued to squeal. The professor had to roll his eyes and almost hit the desk, albeit with a smirk.

"Damnit, Ron! Stop that!"

* * *

**Ron = a perverted friend of mine. Perfectly. But come on, there's always that one kid, right? I'd really appreciate if you guys reviewed! Onyl 2 frequent reviewers? I love you both, really. But I think you two might be the only ones. Hah! Anyway, pleeeeease review? Here, tell you what - 100 picarats for every review! How's that? Pleeease? Thank youuu~ ;)**

**Peace! ~Atroquinine**


End file.
